


自梦深处

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 他掉进梦里，一路向着天尽头狂奔，扔不下追他的影子，有什么缠上了他的小腿，又在他被海潮卷入其中时放手，他随波逐流，失去意识前觉得有谁在抱他。





	自梦深处

**Author's Note:**

> 是坑，
> 
> 灵异成分有，怀孕相关提及，OOC有。  
实在不知道怎么预警……如果在观看过程中有任何感到不适的地方请及时退出。  
谢谢大家。

这是一幅看起来非常普通的画，笔触细腻，色彩明晰，装裱在漆红的木质画框里，被人扔在沙发的一端静默地伫立着，阳光未曾落到画布的任何一角，它坐落在浮满灰尘的阴影里，像是潜伏已久的捕食者。

迪卢木多和这幅画对峙着。

这听起来有点可笑，幸好屋子里除了他没有任何人，可迪卢木多总有一种不安定的感觉，画的背后应该有什么活着——他无法不这么告诉自己。画的主人走的时候摔了他公寓的门，却把它忘在这里，事情过去三天，他每晚都掉进画中的漩涡里，手中的香烟烧断了一半，他却只是盯着那个发红的光点想着自己的心事。

年事已高的富商在机缘巧合之下从一个探险家手里拿到了藏着无数财宝的地图和一幅画，派出的一队人马却在出海后渺无音信，老富翁不得已来拜访最近才崭露头角的新人侦探——听起来像是都市怪谈的开场，迪卢木多拒绝了那位老人的请求，他探求真相，寻找凶手，没有兴趣在传说上浪费时间。

他那晚喝了点酒，在微醺的惬意感中安然入睡，午夜梦回时被冷风吹醒，他睁开眼睛，看到灰红的天边渲染着油画般的色彩，尽头则与海相接，苍蓝的海面上不断卷起浪潮，砸起一片青白的飞沫，他听到什么动物的悲鸣，转头发现身后是一座巨大的孤岛。他被猛然袭来的危机感压倒吞噬，天地颠倒，咸涩的风吹乱了他的头发。

他掉进梦里，一路向着天尽头狂奔，扔不下追他的影子，有什么缠上了他的小腿，又在他被海潮卷入其中时放手，他随波逐流，失去意识前觉得有谁在抱他。

手臂环住他的身侧，手掌却穿过他的肉体，从肋骨缝里捏着他的心脏。

醒来之后他没能好好确定自己还活着就被叫去了警局，在刑讯室和案发现场闻着灰尘、纸屑、死亡和悲怆味道，拖着疲惫的身体回家，于是那晚他被拖进第二个梦里。

他依然站在孤岛边缘，夜幕降临，灰红的色彩和喧嚣的浪潮都消散了，空虚鼓噪向他袭来，月光压得越来越低，像是一层透明的纸，他就着月光发现孤岛最高处的悬崖上种满了蔷薇。黑模糊了天和海，他再没有逃亡的方向，于是向着悬崖进发，他穿着睡衣和拖鞋，却不觉得冷，孤岛小路上的灌木植物划破他的腿和脚掌，留下一阵痒感，好像他习惯了痛，不会再为流出的血牵动一丝神经。他走出丛林，等候在尽头的是一座城堡，城堡雕花的铁门泛着冰冷的寒光，迪卢木多推开它的时候感觉有人在他耳边发出一声似是嘲弄的轻笑。

他没有进入城堡中，而是直接绕过那栋沉眠的怪兽上了悬崖的花园，天空开始飘洒细雨，树影摇动如抽泣的黑衣女人，迪卢木多踩着湿软的泥土，凝视着月光下盛放的蔷薇——为什么要在悬崖边种花？这些姿态妍艳的花朵摇曳着肥厚的裙边，茎上的尖刺锋利，暗藏杀机。他在风吹来的时候眯起眼睛，花瓣颤抖堪比见不得人的亲吻的嘴唇，唯有一片凝固的黑漆，那是一把黑色的伞，撑伞的男人转过身来。

阴谋在他们相见之时开始酝酿，赤眼的男人收起雨伞，冷水打湿了他金色的短发，贴在他英俊的脸庞上，他抱住迪卢木多冰冷颤抖的身体，那感觉和被摄住心脏的时候一模一样，迪卢木多没有闭上眼睛，所以他亲眼看着男人用手剖开了他的胸膛。

他的脚踝和腹部一起涌出血来，男人亲昵地舔舐他的后颈，却毫不犹豫地扯出他的内脏，连迪卢木多自己都不知道自己什么时候变成了哑巴，不会哭也不会叫，只能呆愣地倚靠在男人的肩上，感受着自己的生命有节奏一般流淌，他牙齿发震，手上没有一点力气。男人对他施暴的时候看起来是那么心安理得，像是在烹制一道即将被送上餐桌的佳肴。

迪卢木多到死都没有闭上眼睛，于是他看着自己被掏得空荡荡的肚腹之中被种满了花朵，他是花丛里一位新到访的尸人，以另一种形式从地狱重生，芬芳太过就中了毒，他的身体也成了毒的一部分。

他醒的时候一身冷汗，手掌搭在毫无伤痕的皮囊之上，被植物的根茎翻搅的感觉不断涌上他的喉咙，仁慈地提醒他他还活着。石料地板质地坚硬，却比湿软的泥土让他安心，来到客厅后他与画对坐，烧断了三根烟。

直到风卷起了被拉开的窗帘，他望向方才澄澈的天空，只觉得一团沉郁的气堵在胸口，梦里的雨终于淋湿了他所在的城市，像是嘲弄他再没有昼夜之分，逃无可逃。

他走上前去，手指掐住缎面布料的一边，惊雷落下，惨白的电光就着暴雨撕裂平静的表象，待到迪卢木多从刺目的闪电过后再睁开眼，玻璃上只有模糊的水痕，看不清城市的轮廓，一些水生植物开始疯长，他想着自己的房子会不会正在向深海下沉，一直到再没有人找得到他的地方。

“少吸烟，对花不好。”

命令一般的口吻，带着少于熟悉的味道，迪卢木多只觉寒冬提早来临，大雪没了他整个人，他不敢转身，又不得不转身。金发的男人正坐在他刚才思考的位置上，怀里是一束的黑色蔷薇。

对面的画也变了模样，迪卢木多清楚地记得画上分明是一座夕阳下的孤岛，如今大片大片的花朵满得要冲破这规矩的画框溢到屋子里才好。他不知道噩梦有没有尽头，在与男人重逢的瞬间就确定了自己不得善终。

你是谁？这是我的梦么？你杀了我？他揣着一肚子的糊涂账，想问得太多以至于无从开口，反倒是盯着男人抱来的花看了许久，越看越觉得眼熟，好似他与那花才应是认识许久，相伴情长，从落地生根到花苞开放都参与了一样。金发的男人注意到他的眼神，唇角上挑，以锋利的弧度划破一个血淋淋的真相，他说：“喜欢么？这是用你的血养出来的，根就扎在那里。”

他狭长的眼睛里折射出猩红的光彩，伸出手指，正指向迪卢木多的小腹。

故事里黑巫师以血喂花，造出一滩扭曲的怪异，他宁可他是疯的，也不愿承认胃里有什么随着男人的言语搅动。但它们太顽皮，像是到了春天在草地上打滚的小兽，闹得他浑身恶寒，几近呕吐。

男人不动声色，赤红的眼底沸腾着某种滚烫的恶毒，等好戏开场，就要做出俯视众生的姿态，直到跳舞的人磨烂了双脚才肯罢休。于是他抽出花枝把玩，肆无忌惮地扯下花裙上的一瓣，在指尖碾碎，汁水流出，染了一手的深色。迪卢木多预感到大事不妙，疼痛和快感随着男人的动作开始滋长，他代替那木然的植物受难，被男人蹂躏，哭泣的脸堪称美丽。

这吞吃他血肉疯长的生灵痛饮着他的憎恨来报复他了，它们寄宿在他的身体里，于是一切都变得不再单纯，他为剥离的花瓣痛苦，又在花汁流出时感到腹下发紧，热意沿着经脉流窜，烧得他口干舌燥，男人逼迫他用混沌的大脑记住他的名字——吉尔伽美什、吉尔伽美什，他在无法疏解地涨热中一遍一遍地重复，分不清是在诉求还是呜咽，直到一朵蔷薇的所有花瓣都被男人做来施与他的春药才罢手。迪卢木多趴在窗台上，绝望和羞耻像千斤重的石杵，研磨着他所剩不多的理智，他被玩弄得阴茎高高竖起，硬得发疼。

他再一次被谋杀，情欲是屠戮用的凶器。

“为什么不叫出来？你的声音应该很好听。”随意地将破落的花枝扔到地上，吉尔伽美什走过来俯视他，打量的目光堪比实质性的侵犯。他被轻易地捞起来，扔到客座的沙发上，松垮的睡裤很快就挂不住了，上衣的扣子一个个掉了下来，坦然地贡献出主人被汗濡湿的胸膛。迪卢木多的叫骂还未出口，吉尔伽美什的手指就先伸进来搅弄，他差点呛到——亮晶晶的涎水从唇角一直淌到了下巴，金发的男人看着他没有一处称得上体面的样子，笑得乐不可支：“你现在上面和下面正一起流水呢。”

场面开始变得更加失控，迪卢木多想不明白究竟如何走到了这一步，吉尔伽美什的手在他的身上作乱，他的乳珠变得深红而硬，胸腹像是滑腻的鳗鱼，金色的发丝轻搔他的颈窝，吐出的热气尽数灌进他的耳朵，无数千奇百怪的想法盘恒在他的脑子里，吉尔伽美什没给他更多的时候放空大脑，三两下就把他翻了个身，摆成了跪伏的姿势，被按住后脑勺之前，迪卢木多很记得他的表情，没有一丝侮辱的快意，而是一种尽兴的掠夺。

吉尔伽美什是来掠夺他的。

他的肩膀，腰肢，大腿，接连成漂亮而下流的曲线，他的膝盖被分开，背后人修长的手指向尾骨下面，缓慢而不容拒绝地插进去。迪卢木多没办法很准确地表述男人在做这一切的时候是如何漫不经心，他只能把脸深埋进沙发靠垫，但还是止不住滑腻的水声直往耳朵里钻，他把手攥成拳头，咬着自己的骨节。吉尔伽美什的牙齿厮磨着他的后颈，像是在寻找一处合适的地方下口，咬断他的脖子，拿他的头颅去装点自己的藏品库。

“你拿走了本王的画，用你的头来抵也不错——替它挂在书房的墙上。”

看出了他的不专心，吉尔伽美什扬起了手掌，清脆的响声和痛感一起落到迪卢木多的屁股上——他被打了，这实在、实在是太过分了，他感到比死更想毁灭自己的冲动，两条大腿的内侧都在痉挛，他恼怒于这从痛中还能感到快乐的皮囊，用仅剩的力气试图踢打身后的男人，换来脚踝被握住扯开的下场，肌肉紧实的小腿也被捏了一把。

他所有的抵抗都宣告失败，溃不成军地在吉尔伽美什的身下展开自己。

男人坚硬挺翘的阴茎彻底进入迪卢木多的瞬间，他终于忍不住闷哼出声，接着便一发不可收拾，矜持的盔甲被打破，藏在里面的呻吟尽数淌了出来，吉尔伽美什满意地握住他流水的性器，在他无可奈何的心甘情愿中用力冲刺，放肆地戳弄柔软的穴口，在他极具韧性的腰侧掐出几个指印，撞得他在情欲中不断颠簸，臀肉红肿。

吉尔伽美什说话时的热气喷到了他的颈窝，迪卢木多忍不住缩了下脖子，他难以在注意力如此涣散的情况下听清后面补充了什么，他只能感受到那双灵巧的手从胯骨一路摸到大腿内侧，把他掰得更开，以便于身后的凶器更顺畅地出入、搅弄，让他发出更多取悦人的声音来。

迪卢木多不住地流着汗，他从未被人这样深入过，从未被这样钉在男人的阴茎上，他的头发被乱七八糟地液体胡乱地粘在面颊上，吉尔伽美什很快就找到了那最为让他刺激的一点，捅得他眼前发黑，一阵阵失神，他的阴茎涨成紫红色，却没有一滴白浊泄出——吉尔伽美什按住了流水的小孔，逼他用后面高潮，用湿热紧致的穴肉裹住他的阳具，直到他被他操开为止。

他的眼泪干了，又被汗水弄湿，嗓子哑了，就用喉咙呻吟，被精水灌满的穴容不下更多的情欲了，他的上半身被弯折到一个不可思议的程度，在吉尔伽美什的另一只手开始揉弄他鼓起的小腹时，迪卢木多甚至以为自己要死在这场性爱里了。

“不要……停下，求你了……别插了……”他终于开始哭着讨饶，恳求了断这无休止一般的炼狱，于是在吉尔伽美什松开手的瞬间，他就着趴跪的姿势射了出来，接着昏了过去。

“记得来还东西。”

烟灰落在地毯上，烧出了一个洞，最后一丝火星湮灭在他的手指缝里，迪卢木多睁开了眼睛，日光灯吊在他头上，画还在他的对面。他几乎是从沙发上弹起来，浑身上下每一处肌肉都开始同他作对，酸胀而疼痛，他慌忙扯开自己的睡衣，方才的翻云覆雨犹如在阳光下飘散的泡泡，脆生生地炸开，然后什么都没留下，没留下鲜艳的吻痕，没留下青紫的印迹，没留下行凶者的罪证——他的小腹依旧平坦，随着呼吸起伏。窗外是蓝天依旧，晴空万里，融化在街道上的雪尚能留下湿痕，但这场暴雨只是吉尔伽美什乖顺的影子，随着他离去了。

迪卢木多踉跄着走到办公桌旁边，拿起听筒，给伊斯坎达尔拨了个电话。

“你真的要去？能行吗……我是说，你看起来不大好。”韦伯捏着鼻子，眉头皱得很紧，他不太喜欢港口酒吧的味道，但旁边的大胡子一边大口喝着麦酒一边招呼着来访的青年侦探，迪卢木多在吧台落座，一手撑着额头，疲惫显而易见。

“我没事。”不，他并不是没事，但他太累，空空的胃袋塞满了呕吐的欲望，却什么都吐不出来，他不觉得有人会接受他匪夷所思的梦境，就算他们相信，迪卢木多也不愿把这两位好友卷进这场阴沉的惨剧，他摸着自己的膝盖，觉得锋利的冷气仍盘踞在他的骨头缝里，他脚步沉重，与伊斯坎达尔约定好下午出海的时间，推拒了韦伯挽留的好意，离开酒吧，走到太阳下的大路上。

码头的风潮湿而咸涩，细小的沙粒打到迪卢木多的脸上，天空被压得很低，海浪翻涌，迪卢木多凝视着蔚蓝的水面，想象着会不会有什么正从深深处向他狂奔袭来，身后的来人打断了他的思绪，伊斯坎达尔的宽大的手掌搭在他的肩上，温暖而充满力量，迪卢木多回头，看到了好友一如往常爽朗的笑脸。韦伯从大个子船长身后探出头，冲他比了个鬼脸。

“我们的船不会直接把你送到你说的那个岛上，不过我们的航线会路过一片群岛，那里离你要去的地方很近，你可以向岛上的渔民租船。”伊斯坎达尔从他手里接过了行李箱，递给了旁边的一个水手，“回船舱里去吧，马上开船，等明天就到了。”

迪卢木多跟着韦伯往回走，外套口袋里的手机响了起来，是阿尔托莉雅打来的。

“上午送检的结果出来了，作画用的颜料里确实含有致幻剂。”

“就是说……”

“不，这种程度的用量，并不会对人造成太大的影响。”

他攥着手机，还是低声说了一句谢谢。跟上韦伯走进了船舱的餐厅。食物的香气让他觉得温暖又轻松，迪卢木多转动了下有些发僵的手腕，坐在靠窗的桌子旁边，韦伯翻了两下菜单，意兴阑珊的样子，他问向迪卢木多：“你上次不是说没接那个老头的委托么？怎么还要去岛上？我听人说，他们的船还没上岸就沉进海里了，远远看上去就像被什么吃了一样。”说完还撇撇嘴，一副半信半疑的模样。

那很有可能是真的，迪卢木多想着，但没有告诉面前这个小个子，最好的结果是韦伯觉得他疯了，最糟糕的是旧日的鬼魂通过他施予恐惧到他朋友的身上，从床头边用血红的眼睛凝视着疯狂的梦境。迪卢木多笑笑，开始向韦伯询问关于伊斯坎达尔最近的生意，有没有需要帮忙的地方，韦伯难掩得意的神色，谈话的氛围变得和睦，他听着广播里轻柔的女声，看着窗外的天暗下去。

维尔维特在走廊与他分开，走之前塞了瓶劳拉西泮片给他，迪卢木多道了声谢。他拿着钥匙卡找门牌号，直到走廊最尽头的房间门口，开锁时“滴”声一响，让他觉得眼皮有些跳。开灯的瞬间，迪卢木多觉得自己脑子里有根弦绷断了，他的行李箱被打开，东西落了一地，那幅画被摆在床头，他藏起来的手枪被拆了个七零八落，入侵者甚至还大摇大摆地给自己泡了杯茶。迪卢木多后背的肌肉隆起，如同一只受惊的猛兽。

“本王又不会吃了你，坐。”吉尔伽美什伸手，敲了敲桌子。

金发的男人悠哉悠哉喝了口茶，翘着二郎腿坐在他房间里的椅子上，迪卢木多的手还没松开门把，他几乎下意识想转身逃跑，就被巨大的推力撞到了地上，房门被重重地关上，带起一阵冷风。

又来了，迪卢木多认命般从地上爬起来，祈祷今天的梦可以对他宽容一些。

“你只会杀了我。”他不情不愿地坐到另一边的椅子上，开始了这场从最初就丧失所有主动权的谈话，甚至懒得去强装镇定，“所以呢，你到底是谁？”

“你连乌鲁克这个名字都没听过？”

“我知道——”虽然只知道一点，乌鲁克集团从世界上销声匿迹的时候他还没出生，那是他成为侦探五十年前的事情，他只负责破案，不负责研究黑帮发展史。他从脑子里挑挑拣拣了半天，把吉尔伽美什跟黑帮老大这个头衔对上了号，“你不应该死了么？”

还是很早就死了的那种，迪卢木多在心里补充。

“我有说过我是活人？”

“……那你就是鬼么？”迪卢木多揣摩着男人的意思，他见鬼见多了，坦然得很。

“你最好别知道我是什么，”吉尔伽美什说，“死不过是另一种形式的永生。”

“那你找我到底有什么事儿？你是有什么…… 没完成的心愿，找我帮你？”

吉尔伽美什露出了一种非常不可思议的、好笑的神情：“你以后是打算往灵异侦探的方向发展么？”

“我考虑一下。”开玩笑，一个吉尔伽美什就够他受得了，他真不想连着几个晚上都被不同的人压到身下。

“你确实可以帮我。”

“说吧，我可以不收你的委托费。”迪卢木多嘟囔了一句。

“我的一切都可以是你的。”

“没兴趣，我猜你的岛上根本没有无线网。”

“有趣，真有趣。”男人摩挲着手腕上的金饰，声音变得低沉而悠长，“本王掌握岛上的一切权能，到你嘴里反而成了无用之物。”

不然呢？迪卢木多并没有喝酒，却生出了一种轻飘飘又沉甸甸的感觉，他眨眨眼睛，想让自己清醒一点，半心半意地回对方的问话：“一个孤岛…… 待在上面有什么意思…… ”

船身忽然晃了一下，室内的灯莫名其妙暗了下来，由明亮变得昏黄，在灯光的映衬下室内气氛旖旎，吉尔伽美什凑近到他面前，金色的发丝上闪着亮光，他拉起迪卢木多的手，动作堪称柔情蜜意。他的赤瞳淌着毒与血，寒凉刺骨，他盯着迪卢木多垂下的睫毛和被阴影遮盖的金眼睛，轻声说：“本王也这么觉得，不过很快就不会了。”

“什么意思……？”

“本王马上就会有一个孩子了。”

迪卢木多醒后的第一件事就是骂人。

他昨晚又一次在梦中跟男人上了床，抛去前两天不太愉快的经历，称得上一次让人满意的one night stand——毕竟吉尔伽美什长得好看技术也不错。意外发生在最后一刻，彼时他正赤条条地坐在衣冠楚楚的男人怀里，汗湿的大腿内侧正热情地含着胀大的阴茎，吉尔伽美什低笑两声，冰凉的吻落在他的喉结上，迪卢木多几乎控制不住射精的欲望，但吉尔伽美什才是那个操纵一切的人。

挑拨他的情欲，诱惑他的灵魂，玩弄他的肉体，让他又痛苦又快乐。

吉尔伽美什问他要不要为他生个孩子。

他变成他的俘虏，在甘美的交合之中向征服的王者完全交付了自己，他的脸上还挂着不久前被颜射的精液，那不仅是侵占的记号，也是病变的脓流，事态正如被随意堆叠在一起的石块，不成样子地坍塌得一塌糊涂，仿佛那个男人真的是他侍奉的对象，通奸的情夫——好像他真的应该为他孕育出一段正常的关系一样，于是迪卢木多说好。

但不对，这不对，先不提一个男人怎么会生孩子这样的荒唐事，他和他不应该更进一步，他可以为吉尔伽美什翻案、寻宝、举办葬礼，到此为止，一如他和他之前所有的委托人，保持浮于表面的交情就好。你好，谢谢，麻烦你了，再见。

然而挟持他的除了快感还有暴力，男人落在他喉结的亲吻也是警告——如果他掌控不了他，他就伤害他。迪卢木多的表现让他满意，乖顺地做了他配偶栏上性别颠倒的妻子，许下一个尚不知死活的珠胎。

他用沾了冷水的毛巾擦了脸，努力让自己显得精神一点，他的行李箱规整地放在地上，方桌上未曾摆放过两人的茶杯，手枪里的子弹一发都没有少，迪卢木多盯着箱子的缝隙，那紧闭的门扉或许被打开过，现在一切都沉寂下来，屋子里只有在空气中发光的灰尘。


End file.
